Last life
by Edwilya
Summary: XVIIe. Helena Jane Macquart, promise à l'ennuyeux Antoine Duvallon, retombe par hasard sur l'insupportable Douglas Clark. La réincarnation, ça vous parle ? Entre rivalités, sorcière et vielle époque, découvrez une précédente vie d'Hermione Granger


Helena galopait. Elle avait toujours adoré cette sensation de vitesse incontrôlée, le vent qui lui fouettait le visage et soulevait ses cheveux. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, les chevaux l'avaient toujours fasciné.

Petite déjà, elle passait des heures à observer les purs-sangs de son père, assise sur la vieille barrière, elle le regardait les entraîner, les monter, avec jalousie. Et lorsqu'inévitablement, il les revendait une fois dressés, son cœur d'enfant se serrait. A ses six ans, elle avait demandé – sinon exigé – à son père un poney. D'abord réticent, la fierté de voir sa fille aînée s'intéresser à sa passion avait pris le dessus.

Flocon avait fait son arrivée au Manoir Macquart peu de temps plus tard, et avait immédiatement été adopté par la jeune Helena. Durant de longues années, elle avait passé ses temps libres dans les champs environnants, juchée sur son petit poney à la robe d'un noir de jais. Avec son père au début, puis toute seule ensuite. Seule, elle rentrait souvent à des heures impossibles, et essuyé toujours un savon de la part de sa mère. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer.

Mais tout a une fin. L'année de ses quatorze ans, Flocon s'éteignit dans sa stalle, vieux et fatigué. Sa disparition l'attrista tellement qu'elle se détourna des plaisirs équestres, pour se concentrer vers un nouveau hobby. La lecture. Du jour où elle entra dans la bibliothèque de son père, elle y passa ses journées, tantôt farfouillant à la recherche d'un bon livre, tantôt avachie sur le grand fauteuil en train d'en dévorer un.

— On ne peut décemment pas s'enfermer des jours entiers dans cette pièce poussiéreuse, désespérait sa mère, fais quelque chose, Charles.

Charles s'interrogea. Si sa fille avait pour but de lire chaque ligne de sa bibliothèque, peu lui importait. Mais sa femme avait parlé, il fit donc quelque chose. Qu'il regretta aussitôt.

— Je te présente Blanche-Neige, lança t-il un jour à sa fille, tenant à la longe une jument d'un blanc immaculée.

— Elle est magnifique... Tu compte l'entraîner ? demanda t-elle, étonnée ; son père se contentait d'habitude des purs-sangs destinés à la compétition.

— Non, elle est à toi.

Et Helena avait tourné les talons aussi sec. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler des chevaux. C'était clair, pourtant. La jument avait alors connu de longues journées d'inactivités, seule dans sa stalle, attendant d'être montée. La culpabilité avait fini par envahir Helena, et elle avait cédé. Elle dut bien reconnaître combien ça lui avait manqué, les odeurs de l'herbe mouillée, le bruit des sabots soulevant de la terre.

C'est ainsi que les galops à travers champs avaient repris. Les rentrées tardives aussi. Et aujourd'hui, c'était bien parti. Le soleil déclinait au loin, le ciel se paraît de reflets rosés. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'y attarder. Des invités venaient dîner. Et Helena savait combien sa mère la disputerait si elle arrivait en retard à ce repas. Elle piqua donc un galop, la vitesse rendait flou le paysage alentour, mais peu lui importait, elle le connaissait par cœur. Il s'agissait plutôt d'atteindre le Manoir à une heure acceptable pour espérer pouvoir se préparer avant le début du dîner.

center*/center

Helena monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, et entra en coup de vent dans sa chambre. Elle se précipita vers la pièce attenante, elle commença à faire couler un bain. Elle y plongea, savourant la chaleur de l'eau. Elle y serait resté des heures entières, si elle avait put. Mais le temps pressait. Elle s'extirpa alors de la baignoire. Et regagnant sa chambre, choisit une belle robe, couleur pourpre. Elle ne savait pas qui venait dîner, alors autant prévoir grand.

— Rebecca ? lança t-elle.

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaines d'années apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Oui ?

— Tu peux venir m'aider pour mon corset ?

— Bien sûr.

Elle tirait sur les lacets d'une main habile, experte, ce qui n'empêcha pourtant pas Helena de manquer de souffle. Elle avait toujours détesté ces morceaux de tissus qui lui comprimaient la poitrine.

— Merci, souffla.

La jeune domestique lui sourit en retour.

— Dis, tu sais qui viens dîner ? poursuivit Helena. C'est encore les Duvallons ?

Rebecca devait forcément savoir puisqu'elle avait préparé le repas avec Roslinda.

— Je crois que votre mère a parlé des Clark, l'informa Rebecca.

— Les Clark ? répéta Helena.

— Euh, oui...

Les Clark étaient l'une des plus riches familles d'Invenssie, tout comme les Macquart. Lorsqu'elle était petite, sa mère passait de longues après-midis avec Mrs. Clark, elles prenaient le thé, ou se baladaient au village les jours de marchés. On pouvait dire que les deux femmes étaient bonnes amies. Alors forcément, la jeune Helena se retrouva à passer des journées entières en compagnie du petit Douglas Clark.

De ce qu'elle se souvenait, il était assez insupportable. Il passait des heures à lui poser des questions sans réponses, et à rigoler de son ignorance. Peut-être était-ce de là que venait son besoin de tout savoir. Sûrement, même.

Justement, au fil des années, le petit Doug s'était aperçu qu'Helena en savait beaucoup plus long que lui sur la plupart des sujets qu'il abordait. Sans doute avait-il jugé préférable d'arrêter ses éternelles interrogations, plutôt que de se faire humilier par les connaissances d'une gamine plus jeune que lui.

C'est à peu près à cette époque qu'Helena et lui commencèrent à avoir des conversations plus ou moins civilisées. A inventer toutes sortes de jeux plus ou moins recommandés. C'est fou comme l'imagination de deux enfants pouvait aller loin.

Et puis, vers les huit ans d'Helena, du jour au lendemain, les deux femmes cessèrent de se voir. Helena ne sut jamais vraiment pourquoi. Alors pour quelle raison les Clark réapparaissaient-ils dix ans plus tard lors d'un dîner, comme si de rien n'était ? Une question sans réponse de plus, se dit-elle.

— Merci, dit-elle alors à la domestique qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes.

Elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse. Elle détestait cette étape, ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été lisses, mais elle devait avouer qu'en grandissant, c'était de pire en pire. Une masse informe, sans couleur définie, oscillant entre le châtain et le brun, qu'elle attachait tant bien que mal entre deux pinces. Des mèches folles s'échappaient toujours, cette fois-ci n'y fit pas exception, et c'est en soupirant qu'elle se releva, s'apprêtant à descendre au salon.

— Doux Jésus ! s'exclama la domestique.

— Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Helena.

— Vos cheveux, répondit simplement l'autre. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois... vous ne pouvez pas descendre ainsi...

— Et que proposes-tu ? s'enquit Helena.

— Laissez-moi faire, répondit Rebecca.

Résignée, Helena se rassit à la coiffeuse et détacha ses cheveux, les laissant aux mains de la domestique. Elle ne regretta pas sa décision lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, elle observa le résultat. Si ce n'était pas parfait – des mèches s'échappaient, encore et toujours – l'ensemble était plutôt agréable. Des torsades relevées en un chignon, qui donnait l'illusion d'être travaillé.

— Merci, souffla t-elle alors.

— De rien, répondit Rebecca en souriant.

Helena put enfin descendre au salon. Les Clark étaient déjà là, lui tournant le dos, assis sur les divans du salon, en grande conversation avec ses parents. Ignorant les regards de reproches de sa mère, elle s'avança vers eux.

— Helena ! s'exclama Mr. Macquart, te voilà, nous t'attendions.

Helena lui adressa un sourire d'excuse pour son retard, et son père poursuivit :

— Voici Mrs. Clark...

Helena se souvenait très bien de cette femme blonde aux traits fins et au regard mélancolique. Elle lui serra la main avec un sourire chaleureux.

— Mr. Clark, continua son père.

Elle ne l'avait aperçu que peu de fois, et elle n'en gardait pas un souvenir impérissable. A dire vrai, elle aurait été incapable de le reconnaître, mis à part ses yeux, peut-être, durs et froids. L'homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et au regard sévère qui se tenait devant elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire presque sincère.

— Et leur fils, Douglas, que tu dois bien connaître.

Pour le coup, Helena dut bien admettre intérieurement qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Le petit garçon de son souvenir avait laissé place à un jeune homme. Même assis, Helena devina qu'il devait bien la dépasser d'une ou deux têtes. En revanche, il avait hérité de la minceur de sa mère, plutôt que de la carrure imposante de son père. Sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire difficilement sincère, et il lui tendit une main qu'Helena hésita quelques secondes à serrer.

— Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, lança la mère d'Helena, nous pouvons passer à table, qu'en dites-vous ?

Les convives hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et tous s'installèrent autour de la grande table. Helena ne prit pas vraiment part à la conversation durant le dîner. Elle se contenta d'écouter les discussions autour d'elle. D'après ce qu'elle comprit, Mr. Clark désirait acquérir un pur-sang pour les vingts ans de son fils. Voilà donc la raison de ce repas.

— Ecoutez, Mr. Clark, je possède là un animal qui rassemble toutes les qualités que vous recherchez, dit son père une fois le dîner terminé.

Il se tourna alors vers sa fille.

— Helena, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas présenter Feu d'argent à Douglas pendant que Mr. Clark et moi discutons des formalités ?...

Son père faisait-il exprès ? Elle se le demandait.

— Feu d'argent ? répéta -elle bêtement, comme pour perdre du temps.

— Oui, répondit son père.

— Bien...

Elle se dirigea vers le grand escalier de l'entrée, sans même un regard derrière elle. Elle savait que Douglas la suivait, elle entendait ses chaussures qui claquer contre le bois du parquet.

— Attends-moi là, je vais chercher un manteau, lui dit Helena.

Et elle le planta là. Elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier et entra en coup de vent dans sa chambre.

— Rebecca ? lança t-elle.

— Oui ? répondit la domestique, déjà fini ?

— Non, j'ai juste besoin d'un manteau. Le bleu, tu sais où il est ?

La domestique se dirigea vers une grande armoire et, en quelques secondes, dénicha ledit manteau. Helena avait toujours été fasciné par sa capacité à retrouver une affaire parmi les centaines qui s'entassaient dans ses diverses armoires.

— Le voilà, lui dit Rebecca en souriant.

— Merci.

Elle jeta son manteau sur ses épaules, sortit de la chambre et dévala les marches de l'escalier. En quelques secondes, elle rejoignit Douglas qui l'attendait sagement. Elle poussa la porte, et pénétra dans le froid de la nuit. Rajustant son manteau, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les écuries, Douglas sur ses talons.

— C'est étrange, non ?

— Je suppose, répondit l'autre.

— Je veux dire, ça fait combien ? Dix ans, non ? Que deviens-tu ?

— Rien de plus.

— Je vois. Toujours aussi aimable ?

— On ne se refait pas...

— J'ai remarqué.

Elle laissa le silence de la nuit les envelopper et accéléra le pas, le froid était glacial.

— C'est lui, dit-elle en arrivant devant un étalon alezan.

Douglas hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'animal. Il semblait étudier ses moindres mouvements.

— Quel âge a t-il ? demanda t-il alors.

— Trois ans. Il est arrivé ici il y a un an et demi, à peu près, répondit Helena.

— Je vois... Et ton père l'entraîne depuis tout ce temps ?

— Oui. Et pour l'avoir monté, je peux t'assurer qu'il est parfait, ajouta t-elle.

— Tu l'as monté ? répéta t-il.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal...

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un loisir adapté pour une femme, voilà tout, expliqua t-il.

— Préjugés ridicules.

— Mais fondés.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Eclaire ma lanterne, le défia t-elle.

— Ça ne sert à rien. Tu as toujours le dernier mot, répondit-il. C'est insupportable, d'ailleurs.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Il faisait observait l'animal avec trop d'attentions pour que c'en devienne crédible.

— Tu as fini ? demanda t-elle.

— Oui.

— Alors rentrons.

— Tu as froid ? rigola t-il.

— Non, mentit Helena.

Elle prit tout de même le chemin du retour, et Douglas lui emboita le pas, non sans lui adresser son rictus moqueur insupportable.


End file.
